Falling in LoveAGAIN!
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: Jerry and friends are already in their second week of high school and Jerry can't keep his mind off of the one boy that really ever mattered to him. Will he ever see him again? Will he ever be able to tell him how he feels. There is a little bit of Sonic mixed in but not as much as Looney tunes and Tom and Jerry. TwwetyxSelvester (Slash), JerryxTom (Slash) etc.
1. Prologue

"The cherry blossoms are coming in again." The boy with mouse ears and a mouse tail says as he stares out the window of his house. "Yeah!" Shouts the smaller boy with the same features. "I wonder...how he's doing?" The boy says as he looks up from his kitchen work. "Jerry! The timer's going off!" Shouts the little boy. Jerry turns his attention back to the stove and turns off the timer. He opens the oven to find a slightly burnt lasagna, he sighs and says, "Sorry Nibbles, we can order out if you want." Nibbles shakes his head, "It's fine as long as we add cheese." He smiles and Jerry smiles back. Nibbles has been living with Jerry ever since Nibbles' mom left him with Jerry, she told him that she'd come back but she hasn't yet. Jerry's been alone, his parents both on business trips, well his father more likely and his mom comes home every so often, they're divorced. "Jerry, school starts again tomorrow." Nibbles says. "Yah, and what about it?" Jerry asks picking at his food. "Can I walk alone tomorrow?" Jerry is shocked by this question, seeing how he always walked his cousin to and from school every year. Well, Nibbles is only a first grader so it's only natural. "Why?" He asks with sterness. "Well, I was going to walk with Tyke tomorrow." _Of course, it's only natural, those two are close friends._ Jerry smiles at him, "Why not?" Nibbles smiles back at him. "Ok, eat your dinner, remember we have to go to bed especially early tonight. Since school does start tomorrow." Jerry is starting his freshman year of high school and he wasn't exactly happy. Well, he did get to see his friends, Spike, Tweety, Sylvester, Tails, Amy, Sonic, and many others but, it just wasn't the same without him. _Idiot, you just had to move. Why? Why did you have to move?_ Jerry thinks as he begins to clean up dinner. A tear runs down the side of his face, Nibbles places his hands on Jerry's arm, "Jer, what's wrong?" Jerry looks down at Nibbles and smiles. "Nothing, Nibbles, I'm fine." He lies. When he's done cleaning up dinner he puts Nibbles to bed. He then gets into bed himself, "I wonder how that stupid idiot is?" He asks with an arm over his eyes, "I never got to tell him." He says as he drifts off into a deep sleep.


	2. New student and a crazy dad

That was a week ago, and now school is in progress. "Hey, Jer, you gonna eat lunch with us or you going to eat alone?" This boy in front of me with the gray bulldog ears and the tail is Spike, he's Tyke's "father". Let's see, Spike's parents both died when he was in seventh grade and he ran into Tyke, who's parents were also killed recently and he was in the cememtary the same time Spike was, the poor boy didn't have anyone with him so Spike took him in and now father's him. The pretty ironic thing is that they're both bulldogs and they both are the same color, sometimes I wonder if they're related in some way. "I'm going to eat alone." I say quietly. "Oh come on Jerry, you haven't eaten with us at all since school started." Says the boy with blue hair, green eyes, and wearing white gloves with the school uniform is Sonic, he's the fastest one on the cross country team and he's popular with the girls. He has a small blue tail as well, but nobody ever brings up this hedgehog's features. "Hey, if there's anything going on, you can tell us." Tails, the small blonde, with white highlights, blue eyes, and wears white gloves as well. He's a two - tailed fox, he's very cool, I've always thought it would be awesome to be a two - tailed something or other. I put my hands up in front of my face and begin to wave them around, "It's nothing I swear guys. I'm fine." I say as I grab my lunch and head up to the roof. When I get there I let out the breath I was holding in. "I finally got away. Why do they always asume something is wrong?" I place my hand on the back of my neck and close my eyes. "I guess something _is_ wrong, but I would never mention it to those guys." I say as I sit down and begin to eat my lunch. When I am done, I sigh, get up and walk back to the classroom. I pass the teachers lounge on my way back, "Eh! You're new here! Why are you late if you're new? Well, you're in room A-1." I stop in my tracks as I hear, Mr. Coyote, my homeroom talk. _A-1, that's my classroom._ I then start to walk by until, "Hey! Jerry!" I wince at the sound of my name, "Yes?" I say a little too quietly. "Can you show this new student to the classroom, he's in yours." I sigh and say, "I guess sir." He nods towards me and a boy with short blue hair, cat ears and tail with a white dot on the end walks out from the office. "Yo." He says with a smile. "Hi." I say back not smiling, I'm never the best around new people. I'm embarassed, because his hair, no everyone's hair is so finely cut and mine is shaggy. "So your names Jerry?" He asks breaking the silence and I nod. "I used to have a friend named Jerry, I really liked the kid, but I never got to tell him how much. We were pals, and...I'm sorry, I'm telling you about my life." He says with a smile. _This boy, he kinda reminds me of...him._ "You know you remind me of Jerry, you even look like him." He says ruffling my hair. _His hands and they way he touched me even feels like him. _  
_"We're going to be friends for life. Right Jer?"  
"Right!"_  
I push away the hand that's still on my head, "Please, don't touch me." I say quietly and he looks at me hurt. "Yah, ok." We are now in front of the classroom door. I open it, "Hey teach?"  
"Yes Jerry, what is it?"  
"I have a new student for you."  
"Ah...I heard we were getting a new student." I walk in and sit down at my table, there was an open seat next to me and everyone else's tables were filled. I put my head down in disappointment, _Great, now he's probably going to have to sit by me._ "-om." I hear Ms. Bunny say, and if you think her and Mr. Bunny are together, they aren't. They are actually cousins, so it would be weird if they were together. _What was that stupid cats name again? I didn't really catch it..._ "Hey, Jerry." I look over to see Spike talking to me. "What do you think about this Tom kid?" _Tom, his name is Tom, could he be..._ "I guess you will have to sit next to Jerry." Ms. Bunny says and then adds as Tom walks over to me, "Will you two get along? I mean you are cat and mouse."  
"Oh, trust me teach, we'll be fine." He says and I watch as she turns red. _Did he wink at her?_ "I don't know." I say answering to Spike's question and I bury my head into my arms. "Hi again." He says as I hear him sit down. _Flirt._ Every afternoon class I somehow got paired up with him and he always sat by me. "The hell, why are you paired up with me for all the classes!" I shout after one of them. "Hell, if I know." He answers calmly while shrugging.

After school:  
_Crap, I've even got cleaning duty with this fool. Everyone else has finished, we are the only two left._ I hear the classroom doors close, I turn away from cleaning the windows and see Tom walking towards me, "Um...is there something the matter?" He now puts his leg in between mine. "EH! Tom, what are you doing?!" _  
_ "You seem a lot like that mouse." He says licking his lips. I feel my face grow warm, he then grabs my chin and bring his face close to mine. I close my eyes scared that he might kiss me, I then hear a sort of chuckle come from him, _Is he laughing at me._ "Oh, that's good." _He is laughing._ "You should have seen your face!" I open my eyes and he's pointing at me laughing his ass off. "You are an idiot." I say. He stops and looks at me, "Seriously though, you do remind me of that mouse." He says. We go back to cleaning, after a few minutes of awkward silence he says, "When we were kids, we would always hang out at the park, here in town. When it was a really hot day and we needed a break we would always lay down on the grass under an old oak tree. We would do everything together, we were tight, nothing could break us...until I had to move, I lost contact with him and I haven't seen him in years. I guess leaving the summer after fifth grade really does a toll on age difference. Anyways, I never got to tell him how much I...uh...nevermind." He finishes, _What was he going to say? I want to know._ "Almost done." I say as I watch the last window. I sit down and take a breather when I'm done, then when I look up at the clock I say, "Shit!" I then get up and grab my book bag. I leave the room totally forgetting that Tom was there. I run home, _At least he's walking home with Tyke._ When I get home I see a car in the driveway that doesn't look like mom's. I brighten up, "Dad." I whisper and run into the house. Nibbles is sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework, "Hey, where's my dad?" I ask and he points in the direction of my bedroom. _Of course that cheeky bastard would use my room._ I open the door and say, "Dad, hey dad." I then close my door and pull the sheets off of him. My face turns red and I look away, "Hello son." He says. I grab the closest book to me and chuck it at him. "Why is it that whenever you are in town you come to my bedroom and you are always naked?" I feel his arms wrap around my neck. "Because I know that when you get home, you will come wake me up and I will need my little mouse." He says and bites my ear. "Gah, what've I told you about that!" I say as I move away from him. "No wonder mom divorced you."  
"Why do you have to say such mean things?"  
"It's the truth." I say crossing my arms. "I have to start preparing dinner." I start to walk out of the room when I feel him pull me back and he throws me on the bed. "Jerry..." He looks at me with a sad expression. "Dad, I've told you, I don't love you like this. I love the way a father and son should love." I say trying to get up. "Then why do scream my name when we do it?" I feel my face grow warm. "I-I-I don't." I look away. "Jerry," He grabs my face, "Don't lie to me. Boys who lie to their fathers should be punished." He says as he kisses me. _God dammit._ He undoes my pants. _Why is he only like this when he's home? _He begins to stroke and suck me. _Over the phone he's perfectly normal. _"Ngh...I'm...gonna cum." I cum into his mouth and he drinks it all up. _He's so weird, I hate him because he does this. I mean, sure as a kid I did say that I wanted to marry him..._ He pulls my pants down all the way and then his. _But I was a kid then, I didn't know what I was talking about. _He puts my legs up over his head and starts to thrust into me. _It still hurts, no matter how many times he's done it to me, it still hurts. _I tighten a fist around the bed sheets. He comes face to face with me as he thrusts and says, "Say my name."  
"No." He stops, takes me off, picks me up and places me back on, while facing him. "I don't want this." I say trying to push myself off of him. He grabs my waist and moves me up and down. "Ngh...dad...stop..." He kisses me and when we break he says, "Say it again." He moves me faster. "DAD!" I then feel it coming, "I'm...gonna...eh..." He wraps his hand around it, "Not until I do." I look at him. A few minutes more and we both come. "Never better." He says as he kisses me again and I fall asleep. When I wake up I smell pizza, _The hell._ I get up and throw on a blue shirt and shorts. I walk out to see Nibbles and dad eating an exra large pizza. "Hey son, so nice of you to wake up and join us." He smiles at me seductively. I grab a plate, and sit down next to Nibbles and grab a piece of pizza. "So how's school?"  
"Fine."  
"Just fine?"  
"Um well...we did get this new student today, his name's Tom. He's a cat."  
"Is he the one from your childhood?"  
"Dad, please, I'd be able to tell if it was _that_ Tom." I say ending our conversation. "Nibbles is your homework done?" I ask as I wipe sauce off of his mouth. "Yes...stop it, I'm not a little kid!" He says pushing my hand away. I laugh at his childish behavoirs, "You are more of a child than you believe." I say and my dad chuckles at me. I glare at him, "What?!"  
"And you are more adult than you believe. I remember you doing that to someone else at his age. You've always cared for others." He says smiling at me. _Why...why does he look sad? _I look away. I put Nibbles to bed and clean up dinner. As I'm doing the dishes I feel big arms wrap around me, "Dad, not now. Come on get off!" I say pushing him off of me. "Why are you so mean?"  
"Why are you such a sex addict?"  
"I'm not a sex addict. I just love you too much."  
"Yah, well I love someone else." I say looking away. "I know, you still talk in your sleep." I turn around and look at him shocked. I then look away and go back to doing the dishes. "Son, you should seriously move on, you're like a little kid who can't forget about a dear late friend."  
"Don't put it like that."  
"Well, I'm just saying, anyways, I'll be out of your hair in the morning. Good night son." He says and he kisses me on the forehead. He starts to head towards my bedroom, "GO SLEEP IN YOUR OWN DAMN ROOM!" He shuffles towards his room. I let out a sigh, after doing the dishes I do my homework. When I'm done I sigh again, "I can't get that stupid cat out of my head. I guess I'll go to the tree." I throw my coat on and head out to the park we used to hang out at. When I get there I see a cloud of smoke forming from under the tree, _Who the hell is smoking under our tree?_ When I get closer I see the cat, I start to turn around, "Hey erry." _Is he drunk?_ "Are you drunk?"  
"I in't runk."  
"You sure sound like it."  
"Ell I in't. I'm ust ine, I'm o'ally ober." He says, _I might as well stay that way then if he does need help getting home I can help him._ I sit down by him and he looks at me. "Gotchya." 

**AN: Sorry bout Jerry's father and him making love, I had just recently watched **_**Papa to kiss in the dark**_** and I wanted to add a scene with Jerry's dad soooo...yah if that was akward sorry. :p**


	3. What! You're really that Tom!

"The hell!" He tackles me to the ground. "Hey, you weren't really drunk!"  
"Hell no! The only thing that I do is smoke, I might drink but it's only socially." He says smiling. _That smile._ "Hey, is everything alright?" _His voice._ "Jerry, are you ok?" _Everything..._ "Jerry!"  
"Yah I'm fine." I sit there thinking and then I ask, "So why are you here?"  
"Remember that story I told you?" He sits up and I do the same. "Yah." He looks up to the sky. "Well, this is it." _Then...he must be. _"Do you have any pictures? You know, of that Jerry?" I ask him, he looks at me, "Why?" I look away, "Just wondering." I say. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a picture. "Here." He hands it to me and I take it. "This is..." I whisper as I stare at the two standing in front of the oak tree. "My dad took this the day you left." I whisper. "Huh, what do you mean?"  
"Tom...uh..." I hand it back to him and then I notice that he's wearing a bracelet with half a heart on it that says "best". I reach into my pocket and pull out my bracelet, it too has half a heart on it but it says "friends". "Hey, that's..." He looks at me and I slip it on my wrist and we hold our arms up together and the pieces matched. I feel my face burn and when I look over at him I see he's red. I pull my hand away, "I-I gotta go." I say as I stand and leave. "Jerry!" I hear him say my name and then I feel someone pull onto my hand, "Let go." I say trying to pull away. He turns me around and pulls me into a hug. _The hell is wrong with this cat, it's a coincidence. But his smell, it's the same._ I hug him back, "Best friends for life, right?" He says. "Yah, right?" I say as he pulls me away, he grabs my chin and kisses me. When we pull away he asks, "Your father's home isn't he?"  
"How'd..."  
"Anytime he had sex with you, you would always come here and it would always be late at night." I feel my face burn at this. "Don't lie to me, because I can also smell it on you." It burns like hell now. "Um...well, maybe he is." I say scratching my face. He pulls down on my hand, "Jerry."  
"Hmm."  
"I...I want you to be mine...and mine alone." I watch as he turns red too. "Uh...what?"  
"You are my mouse and no one else's...come on I mean we've been friends since we were kids."  
"Huh...Tom, well..." _I want to tell him I feel the same way but. _"I..."  
"I can see it in your eyes, I know." He pulls me in for another kiss.


	4. Sleepovers and bad endings

_Eh...why is he doing this? I mean, he's only been back for a day and now._ "Tom!" I yell pushing him off of me. He looks at me sadly, "Why? Why after all these years? You... and I were friends... and you never once told me that... that you loved me... and then you moved... you moved and you forgot to say goodbye... You bastard!" I say hitting him with every word. "You were the same weren't you." I stop and look at him through tear stained eyes. "What?!"  
"You were friends with me and you never told me how you felt. Plus you never said goodbye, you knew when I was moving and you never stopped by my house, to say goodbye." He looks at me and wipes the tears away. "Tom?"  
"We're the same." He says and leans for another kiss, "NO!" I slap him. He looks at me holding his hand up to his face shocked. "Ugh, Jer-"  
"Tom, you don't get it, we may be the same...no we may have been the same, but we've both changed, we can't just start where we left off there for." I take his hand, "We'll have to start over." I smile at him. "Eh...I guess if that's what you want." I nod and smile at him. He takes out a cigeratte and we sit down and look at the stars. "So your parents still leave you and Nibbles alone?"  
"Yah, I've learned to take good care of him on my own, plus it's like I have a little brother."  
"So as you've noticed I started smoking, but I'm not a chain - smoker or anything. Well, I am when I get really depressed and upset, actually..."  
"Huh?"  
"Nevermind. I'm basically the same person as I was when we were kids."  
"You're still pretty funny, you still love to tease me, and..."  
"And?"  
"And you still like to chase me around." I say with a smile. "Jerry?"  
"Yah."  
"Can I stay the night?"  
"What about your parents? Will they be..."  
"Is it okay?"  
"Uh...yah I guess." I say as I look at him. "You've changed a little." I say looking away. "Eh, how?" I shake my head at this question, "Nothing." I say as I stand. "Huh? Where are you going?" I start to walk away. "Are you heading home?"  
"Yeah. Are you coming?" He stands and walks by my side. "Well then let's go." He grabs my hand and I pull away. He tries to grab it again and I do the same thing. This happens the entire way to my house and when we get there he asks, "Why won't you let me hold your hand?!"  
"Why are you so persistant?!" I say and the door to the house opens up, "Who the hell is making all of that ruckus?!" My dad yells as he steps out of the house. "Huh? Jerry and...who's this?"  
"Tom."  
"The Tom, its good to see you son, how've you been?"  
"Good sir, can I come in?" He asks and my dad nods as if to say yes and we both walk in. I totally ignore my dad and I grab Tom's hand and we go into my bedroom. "So are we going to sleep in the same bed? Just like when we were kids." He asks smiling. "Uh...well, now we're in high school...but I guess it wouldn't be any different." I say, "Might as well head off to bed now anyways, it is pretty late." I say as I change into my pyjama's. I notice him watching me and I stop and stare at him, only in my boxers. "T-Tom is everything all right?" He blinks several times and says, "Yah, I'm perfectly fine!" He says turning red. I finish getting dressed, then I get under the covers and he follows. "Are you going to sleep in the uniform?"  
"Yah."  
"Why?"  
"I don't have any clothes."  
"Then sleep in your boxers."  
"What? Weren't you the one who said let's take this slow." I feel my face burn again. "I didn't mean it like that! Gah! You stupid cat!" I say and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. "I may be a stupid cat but you are a mischievious mouse." He says and I can tell he's smirking. "And so the cat fell in love with the mouse. What a stupid mouse." I say. "What a sick, hungry cat." We fall asleep. I awake to the sound of my alarm, when I go to sit up I feel the cat's arms still around me. I hit the alarm and shake him, "Oi...Tom, wake up."  
"No...it's to early."  
"So what we have to get ready for school."  
"Fine." He says as he lets me go, yawns, stretches and gets up. "Heh, you're still the same."  
"And so are you." We both laugh. I go brush my teeth, shower, get dressed, and then I go to make breakfast for the three of us. _Dad's probably gone anyways, so I won't bother. _Nibbles is sitting on the couch watching TV and I go ahead and make breakfast.  
At school:  
"Eh, so Tom stayed at your place? That's kinda romantic." Spike whispers to me. "Ah, Sonic wait!" I hear Amy cry out loud. "Why don't you ever want to hang out with me?!"  
"Truth be told Amy the world is too fast for me to slow down for a relationship."  
"Ah, Sonic. I won't stop. Going after you." She says calmly. The teacher walks into the classroom and starts taking attendence. _Where the hell is Tom, why is he late?_ As if to answer my question the classroom door slides open and Tom comes in breathing hard as if he's been running. "Uh...Tom what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Coyote asks. "Jerry, it's your dad, he was in an accident!" He says and everything stops.

**AN: I thought since they were two different animals, I would add in the "lion fell in love with the lamb" quote from twilight, but just changing the animals to cat and mouse. :3 chu!**


	5. The start of a new life

Jerry runs out of the classroom, just as he reaches the school's entrance, he feels something grab his hand and he's pulled toward a warm body. He feels a hand pet his head. "Jerry, it's going to be fine. Anyways, if you go there now, he'll probably wind up kissing you." Jerry cries into Tom's ches. "Yah, I know. But still."  
"Jerry." Tom says grabbing Jerry's face and pulls it close to his. Tom gives Jerry a deep throated kiss. Jerry pusshes Tom off of him. "We...we shouldn't do this Tom."  
"What? It's just a kiss Jer."  
"I know, but doesn't that normally lead to something...more?"  
"Ok, fine. How about we work this out slowly. We date for a while and when you're ready we can do it."  
This was the discussion we had before we started dating. That sprin was the best, and the spring after that I lost my virginity to Tom. Who would've ever thought that a cat and a mouse would hook up? In the end, everything was good, I will never forget the spring Tom, the blue haired, blue eyed boy with a cat tail and ears, would have come back into my life. Or that he would even love me in return.

The end.


End file.
